


Brothers

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were waiting for him, just as Achilles had dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

They were waiting for him just as he had dreamed of so many times. As the boatman carried him across the River Styx, Achilles could see all the men he had killed lined up on the riverbank waiting for him.

His brothers, fellow warriors waiting to welcome him to Hades. As he stepped onto the shore they reached out to embrace him, their arms offering to ease the heaviness of his heart. Walking through their ranks Achilles could hear the murmur of ‘welcome brother’.

The ranks parted to reveal Patroclus waiting for him, his cousin’s smile as bright and carefree as Achilles remembered before going to war against Troy.

“Cousin,” Achilles wrapped his arms around Patroclus, embracing him hard.

Patroclus returned the hug as fiercely as Achilles, his body strong and whole in Achilles’s arms. He pulled slowly away from Achilles, still smiling as he stepped to one side.

Achilles looked beyond his cousin to see Hector, Prince of Troy waiting for him. The prince’s eyes were serious but Hector was smiling as he walked towards Achilles, his arms open. There was no condemnation in his dark eyes, no accusations of the way Achilles had treated his body in death. There was only warmth and welcome in Hector’s steady gaze.

“Welcome my brother,” Hector whispered before he drew Achilles into his arms.

Achilles shuddered as he felt Hector embrace him. He held onto Hector tightly feeling a deep peace in Hector’s arms. This was a man who was far better than he was despite Achilles’ past glory as an invincible warrior.

He was a man Achilles would have followed, willingly and completely, had Hector lived long enough to be king.


End file.
